Bleeding Love
by RoyalReader17
Summary: It's a story about one's thirst to power and money... How one can ruin another's life...


_**Hi guys! It's me, Dark Princess Vench. This is a one shot about Gakuen Alice. Hope you like it! One more thing, I do not own Gakuen Alice… :))**_

_**BTW, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru & Tsubasa are 17 years old.**_

_**OCCness up ahead!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It is already dark when I got home. I was so happy today. Natsume and I celebrated our fourth anniversary. We spend the whole time after school in his place. Like my family, his is also wealthy rich. I was so happy and enjoying my stay there, not knowing what awaits me at home.

As I entered the main hall the head maid greeted me. "Good evening miss, your mother just arrived from America," she said. It was not the type of greeting than I expected. In shock I backed away a little and gave her a glare as I reply. "Hn, I won't be joining her tonight. Tell her I went straight to bed."

When I reached my sanctuary I let out a sigh. I am still not ready to talk to her, not now. After all she was the one who left me with my grandpa when dad died. I threw myself on my bed. Pulling my phone out, I dialed Natsume's number.

He answered with a sleepy tone. A thought come to my mind and I smile a small one. "Natsume-kun, she's back. I don't know what I am going to do," I said in a shaky voice. My vision began to blur as I curled myself into a ball.

"Shh. Don't cry Mikan, if you aren't ready to face her and then don't. But just remember that she's still your mother and you still have to talk to her," he said with his caring voice. Just hearing his gentle voice calmed me down a bit.

The whole night he gave me word of comfort. The whole night I was yearning for his touch. The whole night I was wishing that I was with him. I was drowned in my tears that I didn't notice falling asleep on him.

Opening my eyes, I sighed as the memories from last night come rushing to me. When I sat up, a pain shot in my head. A low groan escapes my lips. I pick my alarm clock and looked at the time. I was shock to see that is was still six in the morning.

Sighing, I forced myself to change to my uniform. I picked my things and went to my grandpa's room first before going down. He was reading a book when I arrived at his room. I greeted him a 'good morning' accompanied by a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at me in reply.

"Grandpa, I might stay at Natsume or Hotaru's place today," I started fidgeting on my blouse, "I am not ready to face my mom. You see, I haven't forgiven her for leaving me at the time a need her most," I said as I look at him straight on the eyes.

"I understand, Mikan. You can stay at their place until you are ready," he said. While saying that he was wearing his understanding face. I smiled widely at him and gave him a hug as a chirped a 'thank you' before going down.

After a ten minute ride I was at school at last. There where only a little students and classes are not going to start for one hour. Deciding that I still have lots of time, I went to the 'Sakura Tree'. That tree was where Natsume and I used to hang out when we were still best friends and he asked me out there.

Seating down I leaned on the beautiful tree. The breeze of the air was good that it made me sigh contently. I marveled at the beautiful sky above. The birds were flying high above the clouds. Suddenly my felt heavy and thus, darkness engulf me.

I was having a nice dream but it was broken when I felt someone shaking and calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pair of crimson eyes. I tried to sit up straight but then a sudden pain shot on my head. It made me groan and touch my aching head with both of my hands.

"You have a fever, you should have stayed at home," heard the worried voice of Natsume say.

I tried to smile to him amidst all the pain in my head. I reached out to touch his face but I cannot. The throbbing pain on my head was so intense. I pulled my hand back and placed it again on my head. The last thing I said before passing out was his name.

I woke up in Natsume's room. I sat up and in doing so, a cold wet towel dropped from my head. The pain in my head lessened. I scanned the room for Natsume but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked to his closet and got some clothes. _**(A/N: Mikan has clothes in Natsume's place)**_

I placed my clothes on the bed and went to take a bath. The water feels warm and I like it. I sighed in relief as I relax, forgetting about my mom. Finally finishing my bath I stepped into the room and started to change into a t-shirt and short shorts.

I was half-way dressing when the door opened revealing Natsume. I smiled at him in acknowledgement and continued to dress myself. When I finally finish dressing he walked over to me and embraced me as he plant a kiss on my neck.

"You should take a rest for awhile. Your fever might come back," he said as he carried me bridal style.

I snack my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. I gave him the eye. He leaned forward and captured my lips. We were kissing while he was putting me down on the bed slowly and carefully like I am such a fragile thing.

Finally on the bed, he broke the kiss and climb on top of me. He removed my t-shirt and I helped him by putting my arms up. Again he kissed me. His hands were at my breast. I let out a soft moan. His kisses really are toxic to me that I did not notice my clothes being removed… _**(A/N: The rest are up to your imagination)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I stayed two weeks at Natsume's place. I could have stayed there longer than that but I figured I have t face her. I have to face my mom for all of these to be done with.

Our driver picked me on Natsume's place. Natsume was a little worried about me. I myself am worried about me. But I just shrug it off and gave him a reassuring smile as I said reassuring words along with it.

Now standing in front of my house, I let out a sigh. Mastering all the courage I have, I walked inside. The maids greeted me and I greeted them back. After the greeting are over, I immediately asked for my mom. "Where is Yuka?" I asked.

"Your mother is in the garden, miss," the house keeper was the one who answered.

I thanked her as I quickly made my way towards the garden. Surely my mom was there. She was admiring the view while drinking some tea. I forgot how she looks like. She is as beautiful as I am.

I cleared my throat which caught her attention. "We need to talk," I said in a cold voice. I put my poker face on as I look at her straight on the eyes. She returned my stare but with a pleasing smile on her face.

"Clearly dear," She said as she motioned for me to sit down, "We really need to talk."

I hesitantly took the offered seat. Finally seated I look at her with a blank expression. I went straight to the point and asked her the very thing that bugs me. "Why did you return?"

I was caught off guard when she answered my question. Never do I think that she would even feel it. "I come here to take you with me and start a fresh with you," she said with such emotions that I could say was a mother's feeling.

Different kinds of emotions come to me at the same time. Pain, happiness, anger, love, fear. Everything. Every emotion that I felt when she left me. I felt weak and vulnerable right now.

Nobody ever saw me this weak and vulnerable except for Natsume that is. Anger and joy are the feelings that I mostly felt while I cry the tears I kept especially for her.

I buried my face in my hands. A midst all my loud whales of cry I heard a chair being pushed back. It was followed by footsteps and the next thing I knew is that I am being embraced with a pair of comforting arms.

My eyes widen and immediately relaxed. 'So this is how it feels like to be embraced by your own mother,' I thought as I closed my eyes and poured all the emotions I have hidden all those years into this one.

Finally calming down I whipped my eyes with y hands and gave my mother a sweet and loving smile. She too is smiling at me. "I am truly sorry for making you suffer this long," she said as she again embraced me.

* * *

I greeted the morning with a beautiful smile. My smile got wider when I remembered how my mom and I made up.

After last night, it was like torn was pulled out on my throat. Everything felt

right again. But I still do not trust her like I trust my grandfather.

Again I smiled before getting up and get ready for school. I am going to share all of this with Hotaru and Natsume. They are not my best friend and boy friend for noting.

Finally ready, I went downstairs. My mom is already at the dinning table and has already finished half of her food. I greeted her with a 'good morning' as I took my seat and started eating.

"Honey, are you going to be home early tonight?" she asked me.

Startled with the question I looked up from my food. I did not answer for a while. I just stared at her. When I shook of my trance I replied to her. "Yes I will. Why is something wrong?"

In reply she just shook her head. She gave me one of her dazzling smile before living the room without another word. I followed her with my eyes as she exited the room. For a while I thought I saw her eyes looked pleased and menacing but I just shrug it off.

I finished quickly and asked the driver to drive e to school. While inside I cannot help to think about my mom. Her expression a while ago. For some reason it bugs me. And I seem cannot help to think that she is up to something.

It was a long day and I was so tired. When I reached home I cannot help but to go straight to bed. But a maid stopped me and informed me that we have a guest. I cannot help to let out a groan escape my lips as I quickly went to my room and changed into descent clothes.

When I arrived at the living room, there are two people. A lady that looks like the age of my mom and a boy that looks like my age. My mom introduced me to them as I entered. I gave them a small smile as a sign of respect.

My mom asked me to show the boy, whose name is Andou Tsubasa, around the house. I was about to complain but then I saw the irritation in her eyes. It a weird how I squirm on her gaze.

"Fine," I mumbled under my breath. I motioned for the guy to follow me. When I faced him I shifted t a friendly façade.

My mom and the lady continued to talk to each other. I assumed that they are talking about business. I on the other hand was stock with this guy. I made the tour short because 1) I am too tired and 2) I do not feel comfortable with the guy.

Finally finishing the tour I gave out a sigh of relief. Turning to face the guy I again put on a friendly façade. "Now that I gave you a tour you can now go anywhere you like while I am off to my room," I said as I began to leave him there on the spot.

Suddenly I was twirled around and have crashed into a strong chest. When I looked up I saw Tsubasa smiling down at me. It was the eyes of a predator finally caught his prey. I glared at him my friendly mask now gone.

An idea popped into my head. I leaned forward to his tough muscles and placed a hand on them. "Oh, so you wanna hang with me?" I said in a sexy voice which made him smirk.

He seemed pleased at what I am doing. A smirk escapes my lips. My plan is working and I like it. I tiptoed and put my mouth beside his ear as I whisper to him. "That is…" I paused for effect as I placed my left hand on his face and smirked, "Away from you," I said as I pushed him hard and started running.

I passed him and did not bother to look back. I am so eager to go back to the living room and away from here tonight. Finally reaching the door towards the room I stopped and tried to catch my breath.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you Hotaru-chan is having a slumber party at her house tonight. I should be going now, bye," I said and was abut to go when my mom replied.

"You should bring Tsubasa-kun with you," she said.

I was momentarily shocked at what she had said but I still faced them and managed a smile as I said an 'Okay'. I said it with excitement as if I was excited but inside I am not.

* * *

Hotaru was furious when in called her just to inform her that she was going to hold a slumber party. She asked me why she is going to do it and I just answered because I told my mom about it. In the end she gave in but told me that I am going to pay big time about it.

She called all our friends over. This includes only Shouda, Ruka and Natsume. Tsubasa and I were the last to come. Natsume was obviously upset when he saw me arrived with another guy. For a while a felt a pain on my chest as I walked towards him.

He gave me glare. As of now, Hotaru's anger was not my worry. "We should talk just before you judge me," I said as I look sadly in his eyes. I left Tsubasa with the rest of my friends while we went to Hotaru's garden.

"Natsume, it's not what you think it is," I said as I touch his arm.

"Then what is it, Mikan?" he asked, the bitterness of betrayal is event in his voice. Again, my heart throbbed painfully. He really thought I betrayed him.

I shifted my gaze towards the beautiful moon above the skies. "I love you and I know that you know that," I said this time shifting my gaze to bore on his eyes, "I love you way too much to hurt you, to cheat on you," I said as I let the pain show in my eyes.

In reply to my statement he crashed his lips on mine. His expert tongue brushed my lower lip asking for an entrance. Sensing his eagerness, I quickly grant him access to my cavern.

Our tongues battled for dominance. In the end I gave up and clearly he won the tongue battle. I put my hand on his head while he put one arm to support my back while the other was fiddling with my breast.

If only the two of us could hold our breaths for a long period of time this kiss could have gone longer. But the two of us needed the air. We broke the kiss and tried to catch our breath.

I leaned forward as he embraced me. Burying my face on his chest I smelled his scent. "I am sorry," I heard him whisper on my ear. In reply I just shook my head.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

It has been two weeks since the Andou's arrival. They are staying at our place much to my dismay. The young Andou really annoys the hell out of me. He tries to get in the way between Natsume and me.

'Knock knock' I heard a gentle knock on my door. 'It must be the maid,' I thought as I made my way to open the door.

As I suspected it was one of the maids. "Miss, your mother asks to speak with you," she said.

Nodding as a sign of acknowledgement I went to the living room. I was relieved when she was only alone. I cannot hide in the friendly façade with the young Andou in front of my mom any longer.

"Take a seat dear," she said with her sweet voice. For some reason I am drowned to her voice.

When I am already settled on one of the couch she went straight to the point. For a second she looked mean and scary. "I am taking you under my care in America and our flight will be next month,"

Time seemed to stop for me. It never occurred to me that it will be this soon. I do not know what to do if Hotaru and Natsume are to be taken away from me.

_***End of Flashback***_

And now, here I am in the airport in front of my best friend and my lover. Tears are streaming down on my face. I am sure of only one thing today. Today, I will not be smiling.

"I am going to miss you guys," I said in between tears as Natsume pulled me in an embrace. Oh, how I am going to miss his comforting embrace.

"Promise me that you're going to contact us everyday," he said as I bury y face into his well built chest. He did not mind his clothes being soaked by my tears.

Just then we heard my flight being called. We broke the hug. Before leaving them I gave them a warm smile. For one last time Natsume and I shared one blissful kiss.

It is almost five months since I moved with my mom here in America. For the first time I let my hair grow longer. Hotaru, Natsume and I still have contact and I always tell them stories of my sad days here.

My mom changed or I could say showed her true form. She seldom talks to me and she seems not to care about me. She already broke her promise to me. What I am seeing here is that she just got me for money.

No matter how I tried to keep my warm angelic smile, it was not the same smile I keep when I was in Japan. The life in my eyes also fades as my smile fades. It is only a matter of time before I break down. The worst thing about this all is that my mom does not seem to care about what is happening to me.

Everyday I curse myself for letting my mom trick me to go with her. It was just last month that I learned that she really is after my money when I heard her talking to her lawyer asking about my account. She really is using me only to gain more money.

Now, I lay down on my bed reading a book. Suddenly my door opened revealing one of the maids. "Your mom calls for your presence," she said as she waited for me to go out.

When I reached the living room I saw the Andous were there. I let out a frustrated sigh before entering the room. I could saw in here eyes the glint that now I learned she wears whenever she got money. Clearly she wants to ruin my life.

"Dear, Vaness and I agreed to engage the two of you," she said.

Her statement caught me off guard. I began to argue but for some reason I cannot find my voice. I want to move and throw a tantrum but for some reason I cannot move. My body does not seem to listen to me.

"But why mom? Why do you hate me this much?" I asked in front of the Andous when I finally got my voice. I look at all of them and muttered a sorry as I ran up to my room.

I was crying in my room as I wrote a letter. One for Hotaru and one for Natsume and lastly one for my mother. Oh, how that last encounter with my friends are really the last for us. I cannot take this all. Finally finishing the letters, I played my favorite piece in the piano for the last time. Then, I breath my last breath as I slice my throat open.

* * *

_**END… Hope you guys like it. I think I am going to make a sequel to this one-shot… do you guys want a sequel? Please review! Love you guys… **_


End file.
